


Unintentional Innuendo

by Dyslexic_linguist



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Humorous Ending, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Parenthood, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyslexic_linguist/pseuds/Dyslexic_linguist
Summary: Runaan and Ethari get the wrong idea about what Rayla and Callum do in the privacy of their room, with hilarious revelations.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Tinker | Necklace Elf (The Dragon Prince), Runaan/Tinker | Necklace Elf (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 439





	Unintentional Innuendo

Runaan didn't _really_ have a problem with the human his ward had taken such a liking to. After all, that human ( _Callum, was it?_ ) turned out to be the first human archmage, using his connection to the Earth’s primal source to free him and countless other Moonshadow elves from their supernatural imprisonment in those hateful silver coins. Despite being the son of King Harrow, the very man Runaan was sent to kill, the prince appeared to hold no grudge against him nor bigotry towards his people. Quite the opposite, in fact. He had assisted Rayla in making the perilous journey to return the Dragon Prince to Xadia, going against both hostile elves as well as former human allies, all in the belief of peaceful coexistence. And they had succeeded. 5 years on, the border between Xadia and the human kingdoms had softened, and the resulting peace and cultural exchange greatly benefited both nations. If he was being completely honest, Prince Callum was a selfless and honorable hero, not just by human standards but even compared to most elves he knew. Objectively, Runaan knew he had no reason to doubt the man's heart. 

But he could not be objective regarding Callum's romantic relationship with Rayla. For all the prince's virtues and his faith in his ward's character, they were still… well, young. They were vulnerable in making mistakes during their courtship, and he was worried that being too intimate would only end in tragedy for both of them. Well, truthfully it was Rayla's emotional wellbeing he was more concerned for. Though she had grown to be a strong, fierce lady that could definitely hold her own - she had followed in her parents footsteps to become an elite warrior of the Dragon Guard after all - in his eyes Rayla was still the precious, vulnerable girl he took in all those years ago. 

Still, he didn't object when Rayla formally introduced Callum as her boyfriend to him and Ethari. It was not a choice for him or his husband to decide, and they were admittedly a cute enough couple - as far as elf-human unions went. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but be worried about how close they were. How she would lay her head to rest on his broad shoulders, how casually he would tuck her hair behind her ears, the secret kisses and hugs they would give each other when they thought no one was looking. His husband had merely chuckled about how their baby daughter had grown and needed her freedom - Ethari was always the more easy-going one, but Runaan knew the both of them were cautiously observing, ensuring that things didn't escalate too far. 

So it was during one of Callum's increasingly regular visits to his home when Runaan became particularly concerned with how much time the prince was spending with Rayla in the confines of her room. Against his better judgment, he decided to check in on them. Silently and stealthily, like the former assassin he was, he approached Rayla's room. He was about to knock on the door when suddenly —

"They really are adorable, Ray."

Runaan made out a chuckle from Rayla as she responded to her lover. 

"Oh shut up, you silly prince. They are still quite small for now, though I expect they'll grow to be as big as my mom's one day." 

Runaan gasped, pressing his ears against the wooden door. He must have misheard them right? Surely they can't be that bold to… 

"What happened to ' _not really caring about what they are_ ', my darling?" Ethari's smug glee was evident in his whisper as he tried to surprise his husband in his eavesdropping act, although Runaan had long heard his partner sneaking up on him. He rolled his eyes.

“I _don’t_ care about what they are. I do care about what they do though, and you would too if you heard the… indecent things they’re saying”

As if on cue, Callum's stammering voice sounded out again. 

"Do you think er it would erm be alright if I like… touched them?"

Ethari's jaw hit the floor as Runaan choked and sputtered. Rayla snickered at her boyfriend's awkwardness, but the affection in her answer was obvious. 

"Of course it would be fine, silly. I'm flattered honestly." 

"Damn, to do it right under our noses too," murmured Ethari, before he noticed Runaan removing a hairpin from his braid. "Wait dear, what are you doing?"

"Picking the lock of course. You can't expect me to stand by and let this… tomfoolery happen to Rayla! The girl is too young to know what's she getting herself into!" Runaan whispered back harshly, gritting his teeth as he played with the room's lock. His ears twitched as he listened for the telltale clicks of when the lock pins fell in place, his fingers carefully following in tune to crack the code.

Ethari sighed as he held back his husband's wrist, struggling to restrain his husband. "She's 21, my dear. I'm sure she's old enough to know _exactly_ what she's doing." He paused for a second, and added, "Not that I _disagree_ that it is in bad taste. Could have waited for us to vacate the home."

The snooping parents were once again interrupted by a loud commotion in Rayla's bedroom, as Callum exclaimed with wondrous surprise

"Wow! They're pointier than they look!" 

The scandalous description nearly gave Runaan and Ethari a heart attack, as a traumatic image of Callum caressing their daughter's chest entered their minds. It didn't help that in the next moment, Rayla collapsed into a fit of laughter, shouting:

"Stop that you idiot! It's fucking ticklish!" 

Both parents had heard enough. With a subtle nod, Ethari released Runaan's hand, allowing him to finish nudging the final lock pin in place. With great ease, Runaan turned the handle and they stormed into the room, bracing themselves for the horrors they were about to encounter. 

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ZUBEIA IS GOING-" Runaan practically screamed at the bewildered couple, before a double take made him realize how surprisingly _decently_ they were dressed to be in the middle of a make-out session. In fact, neither party had taken off _any_ of their clothing. Rayla still had on her green armoured uniform, while Callum was even more conservative with his royal red vest and iconic blue jacket. They weren't in any unholy position either. Rayla was sitting upright beside Callum on her bed and his hands were not on her chest but stroking her-

_Her horns_. 

Runaan and Ethari gave themselves a mental facepalm. Callum had simply been admiring and fondling Rayla's horns- a playful but ultimately innocent act of affection. Before they could excuse themselves, the female elf had recovered from her shock (though the same couldn't be said for Callum, who was still paralyzed with fear) and shot back

"WHY THE HELL ARE YA BREAKING INTO MY ROOM?!" She gasped, sternly locking eyes with the abashed intruders as they tried to avoid her haunting gaze. "Were y'all listening to our private conversation?!!!" 

Ethari cleared his throat. "Well, actually er it was just a bit of a misunderstanding… We erm thought based on what both of you were describing Callum was erm," his face flushed pink, "fondling an inappropriate part of your body." 

Both parents had mere seconds to react while Rayla processed the explanation Ethari gave, before her face doubled in its scarlet intensity, as she brandished her bolster like a sword and swung it ferociously at the unwelcome guests. "GET. OUT. NOW!" she roared, her pseudo blade scoring a hit on Runaan’s abdomen and Ethari's back as they fled the scene. 

Neither parent needed her to repeat herself. 

**_A few hours later_ **

"Do you think she's still mad at us?" Runaan asked Ethari, wearing a worrisome frown on his face as he gazed out of their cottage window, looking for the couple. Rayla had stormed out of the house a few minutes after chasing them out of her room, furiously muttering about how no one was entitled to privacy in their household, towing an awkward and perplexed Callum in hand. The death glare she gave Runaan before she slammed the door shut still sent shivers down his spine, but he hoped enough time had passed for her fury to subside and that the pair would be back home soon enough. 

Ethari shrugged. "Eh, we’ve had worse fights before," pausing to taste the dough he was mixing. _Needs more sugar_ , he noted. "She'll forget all about it the moment we serve this Moonberry Surprise to her."

"Still, you did humiliate her in front of her boyfriend. Why in Xadia would you confess we assumed she was making out with Callum?" Runaan threw his hands up in exasperation. 

Ethari raised his eyebrow. "I think you mean _we_ both humiliated her. You were the first to start spying on their conversation, after all." Runaan opened his mouth to protest, but he had nothing and shrugged in defeat. 

Ethari continued. "Anyways, the gig was up, she would have eventually realised why we broke into her room. Better to come clean on our own." He sprinkled some sugar into the pastry dough. Usually he preferred a tangier Moonberry Surprise, but he knew Rayla had a sweet tooth and would be in a more forgiving mood if the dessert was to her liking. Ethari grinned. "You know, we should have more faith in them. They're good kids." A twinkle sparkled in his eye. "Better than we were at their age anyways." 

Runaan smirked, walking over to the kitchen to embrace his husband from behind. "Maybe you're right, we needn't parent their relationship too much. After all, we were _way_ naughtier back then and we turned out fine, right?" He leaned in to give his husband a smooch, but was interrupted by Ethari shoving a piece of Moonberry Surprise dough in his mouth. 

Ethari smiled as he turned to face his husband, pulling him closer. “We turned out _amazing,_ " he breathed out into Runaan’s mouth, before completing the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! Loved the response to my first fanfic (Brown Morning Potion and Goldfish) so my hand slipped and I wrote another TDP one shot hahaha
> 
> This time I wanted to write a tale featuring Ethari (Tinker Elf) and Runaan being good concerned parents to their head over heels in love children, even if they misread the situation. Also to gratify my Rayllum and Ruthari feels after season 3! 
> 
> The premise of this story is based on morning mark's amazing SVTFOE comic which you can check out here https://moringmark.tumblr.com/post/151706127433
> 
> As always, hope you enjoy the story :)


End file.
